Fly with the Angels
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: Alternate Universe, Sandry was taken in by a trader family and is now sister to Daja and her brother Rhusha, Briar the son of a pirate captain and friend to Tris start an adventure on the open seas, finding their magic and friendship that will save them a
1. No Soul Left

Fly with the Angels  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Jes'my'car, Kame, Lani, Liva, Wart, Triss, Boges, Calvie, Chook, Hassin, filthy, Sammon, Ric'hardo, Dani smells, and all my other puzzenz that I don't have names for!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Circle Of Magic or anything else, Tamora Pierce does, im only using her characters.  
  
AN/ ok this is an alternate universe, I have only just started to read these fanfictions and although I have tones of fictions to complete I have this idea in my head and it wont go away until I get rid of it! So. without further a'due I will start. Also I just want to say that these things might not make sense to you people, I read the books like what three years ago or something. So yeah, im making things up as I go along!! They are ten now! Oh and I changed the trader staff from wood to metal!  
  
Prologue: No Soul left  
  
Sandrilene Fa Toren sat in the dark, waiting, waiting, waiting, the small strands of thread that were caught alight was her only source of light and she desperately tried to keep it glowing. She knew deep in her heart that if the light went out then she would give up hope of Prisi ever coming back for her. Shivering, Sandrilene Fa Toren gripped her dirtied dress around her body for warmth, her clear blue eyes trained on the small flame that licked at the threads, gliding along it delicately. A sound at the door broke her concentration and that was when the light went out.  
  
~*~  
  
Daja Kusibo and her brother Rhusha Kusibo walked quietly behind their parents, they were getting bored very quickly, their parents were arguing with some merchant or another about something and both children were getting sick of just standing there watching. "pa, can we explore?" Rhusha asked, his black eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of getting away from the bargaining. Their father just shrugged, turning his attention right back to the merchant that was demanding absurd prices. Rhusha grabbed his sisters hand and pulled her non too gently away from the business and down into the crowded streets of Emelan.  
  
They went past the stalls of food, clothes and other things and were pushed in all directions by people milling around the markets buying things. Daja, having enough of the crowds of people bumping into her pulled her older brother with her into a side street. After sighing is relief she continued to go down the side street, an abandoned house at the end of the street catching her attention. Smirking she pointed it out to her brother and the both of them ran to the house, making a race out of it. After sliding in through one of the broken windows the two trader children wandered around the house, looking at a few burnt pieces of wood and into the trashed rooms of the house.  
  
Daja finding all of this boring was about to leave when she caught sight of a door that looked to be still standing in one piece, it looked out of place from the broken down house and so whistling to her brother to come over they both approached the door with slightly mischievous eyes. Both of them pushed at the door and grunted with the effort of trying to budge it open. Panting with exertion both children stared at the door for a while before both getting the same idea, untying their staffs from their back both of the wedged the weapon in the small crack between door and wood, leaning back the two of them used all of their strength to pry the door open.  
  
Both grinned identical white smiles as the door swung open, they were about to move inside when a shriek stopped them in their tracks. Both hand their weapons in front of them in a second, peering into the dark room they could feel the smell waft over to them and both gagged at the smell. Their eyes were trained on the bundle on the ground, they could make out the quivering form of a young girl. Daja feeling a wave of compassion engulf her surprised even herself as she walked forwards, her staff clanging to the ground and with strong arms she pulled the girl to her, untying one of her head scarfs she tied it around they small girls head to cover her eyes. He father had told her one time that if you spend a great amount of time in a dark room the light could blind you.  
  
Rhusha hurried over and with a slight grunting noise picked the small girl up in his arms, his nose wrinkling at the smell of the girl but both he and his sister knew that this poor girl probably had no one else left in her life and although traders didn't usually, well never really cared about anyone but another trader felt a small connection with the girl. Both brother and sister walked out of that broken house with the girl, both intent on looking after her and making her their younger sister, and no matter what their parents said both of them knew that the girl in Rhusha's arms would stay with them.  
  
~*~  
  
looking out over the seas Briar looked at his father with some contempt. A pirate was not something people respected but although his father was a harsh man he did live richly and although Briar didn't really like the life of constantly moving around, he also felt that if he didn't move around then he wouldn't be free. It was strange that these conflicting emotions surrounded himself, but ignoring them for now the young boy looked up at the sails of their boat and groaned. The stupid new guy was tying the ropes wrong. Taking the initiative he swing himself up onto the ropes and climbed swiftly to where the newbie sat, pulling out his knife Briar cut off the knots that the stupid kid had made and began to retie the ropes.  
  
"look at what your doing you idiot" he scowled, he hated it when he had to do something for someone else. "I thought you said that you could do this already" The girl that sat in front of him had curly red hair and stormy grey eyes, her mouth was in a frown and she was a little on the plump side.  
  
"oh shut up boy, of course I know what I'm doing, I just did that so I could see how long it took for you to notice" her voice was low and rather gravely for a girl, but Briar took no notice of it.  
  
"well, next time don't be so stupid girl, get it right or ill throw you over board." With that the young Briar swung off the side and climbed back down the ropes, his chest gleaming in the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ so??? What did you think??? Ok I know its short but I had to set it up, woohoo an adventure on the sea. Ok well tell me if I should continue with it. The next chapter will have them all older and ready for the adventure of a life time. 


	2. Street Rats

Fly with the Angels  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Samolian Christmass Pie hahahaha, you are one classical bug!!!  
  
Chapter One: Street Rats  
  
Division grips on me Memories flow right out to sea  
  
Sadry sat on the side of the boat, watching her sister and brother fight against each other, she would fight the winner. Grinning she turned her gaze out to sea. She couldn't really remember much of her past, a lot of shouting, screaming, pain, being torn away from her family and made to hide. She could remember a lady, her voice clearly in her head but that was all, no pictures of people flittered through her mind. All she could remember was the dark, the dark and the aloneness that she had felt. Turning back to her family she smiled sadly, if they hadn't found her then she had no idea where she would be right now, 'I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for them.' Sandry was taken away from her musings when Rhusha cried out in delight, he had tripped Daja up and was now standing over her, his staff pointed at her neck. Daja grimaced but nodded her head at her brother to signify that she saw him as the winner. Smiling like an idiot Rhusha pulled Daja up to a standing position then turned to Sandry. "ready to fight the great master?" he asked, his white teeth flashing at her. It had been seven years since they had found her, but to Sandry if felt like she had lived her whole life with these people. Looking over at Daja who was glaring at her brother Sandry retied her black head scarf and nodded her head. Rubbing her heands on her tanned britches she stretched for a moment before twirling her staff over her head, ready to begin their battle.  
  
Daja took a seat, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder to watch Sandry go at it with Rhusha. "get him Sandry! Beat his butt" Sandry laughed, her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"anything for you Daj'" Daja grinned, feeling a little better about loosing to her brother. All of them had grown, although Sandry was still small, she had filled out in the right places, although she did act like a trader, laughing to herself Daja turned her attention to her brother. He was handsome she supposed, he was tall, his skin flawless, although his hands were calloused from working the ropes and he did have a way with the ladies. Shaking her head Daja watched as Sandry crouched low to the ground, her usually happy eyes were narrowed in concentration.  
  
Rhusha spun, his staff clutched expertly in his hands as he attacked his smaller opponent. Sandry grinned slightly and lifted her staff upwards to block the attack, her fingers sliding down the staff do that her fingers didn't get broken from the impact. Then spinning away from Rhusha, Sandry pulled her hands to the middle of the staff and twirled it around before coming to a stop in a different position. Sandry waited for a few seconds before attacking again, the sounds of metal on metal caught the attention of the other crew members, that consisted mostly of family but there were a few hired help around, they all stopped what they were doing to watch the show. Although Sandry had taken longer to learn the art, she was now a master at it.  
  
Rhusha glared at his fast moving sister before lunging at her, his staff moving at fast speeds so it looked like a black blur to everyone who was watching, Sandry moved just as quickly, her arms straining under the pressure of Rhusha's swings, but she would not back down. Making her attacks quicker and harder she was almost ready to try her new move that Daja and herself had been working on when they could hear cat calls off to the side of the boat. Sandry stopped, her concentration broken and stared at the other traders and sailors that were in the port. Looking around Sandry groaned, they were docking, she had known they were close but hadn't realised that they were about to dock. Turning back to her brother she sighed. "we'll finish this later" she stated, turning back to Daja they both scurried up the ropes to pull down the remaining sails, the other hands already slacking the rope. Rhusha watched both his sisters before turning to held with the slacking of ropes.  
  
After docking all three Kusibo siblings jumped off the ship, stretching their legs all three headed out to the market place, ready to see what kind of life was in the small seaside city of Emelan. Pulling a cloak over her body Sandry moved quickly and purposefully though the crowds and seemed not to get bumped into as much as her two siblings who were having trouble catching up the the fast moving Sandry.  
  
"Yo, Sandry, wait up!" Rhusha called out, but Sandry didn't hear him over the noise of the markets. Growling both Daja and Rhusha pushed people out of their way, this was the city in which they had found Sandry, it would be ironic if it was the same city in which they LOST her!  
  
"you wouldn't imagine that some one so short could have such a long stride" Daja commented, her voice slipping from Imperial to Trader. Rhusha shrugged his shoulders, being so tall had its advantages, looking over the heads of the market goers he could make out the small form of Sandry looking around for the two of them. Waving his arm in the air he saw Sandry smile and wave back, making her way back to them slowly.  
  
"found her?"  
  
"yup, on her way" waiting patiently brother and sister knocked the people who bumped into them away, they hated being in close contact with so many people. However Sandry didn't seem too troubled with it. She made it over to them smiling brightly.  
  
"and where were you?" here eye brows were raised in mock anger but her smile and eyes gave her away. Ending up laughing she tugged on their hands. "this way, I found something I like" Both older siblings rolled their eyes. Sandry always found things she liked, it was like some kind of attraction she had for cloth. Both shuddered, was she turning into a, dare they even think it, a sewer??? Both shook their heads, not realising that they had been thinking the same thing. They were however surprised to find that it wasn't anything to do with sewing, what they were looking at was a small set of daggers, she was tracing a hand over the metal when her hand was slapped away buy the merchant who was selling them.  
  
"get away street urchin" the fat man yelled, his numerous chins wobbling and spittle flying out of his mouth. Sandry looked up astonished, she hadn't been yelled at since, well, never. Staring up at the man who was in his early forties she scowled.  
  
"well, I was going to buy them, but I'll just take my money else where." She sounded affronted and on the verge of anger. Both Daja and Rhusha smirked, they had both gone for their weapons and they made sure that the merchant had seen it. Swallowing loudly the merchant pasted on a quick smile.  
  
"oh, I'm so sorry great lady, what was it you wanted to buy?" Sandry turned back to the man and smiled brightly. Pointing to the daggers she started to haggle with the man. The price was outrageous and Daja again went for her weapon, the man now with sweat beading off his face brought the price a little lower but both Daja and Rhusha knew that the man was still over pricing the item. Sandry still not happy with the price was about to say something else when a boy leapt over the stall and landed beside the merchant, slinging an arm over the fat man he grinned at Sandry and her siblings.  
  
"what's going on old Hal?" the boys voice was deep, and there was a mischievous look about his green eyes. Sandry didn't feel comfortable under the boys stare and shifted slightly. Rhusha pulled at Sandry's arm, placing her slightly behind himself while Daja, anticipating that something might happen made sure to unclasp her staff and bring it out in front of her. The boy watched all this with sharp eyes, taking in each of them quickly but efficiently.  
  
"oh nothing, nothing, Briar, just selling a few things." Briar tilted his head to the side, he had seen the beginnings of the sell and watched with interest at the way in which the small girl held her ground. Only when he had seen the potential danger to one of his fathers merchants had he decided to intervene.  
  
"hmm, what were you selling?" he asked, a hand on his chin, stroking an imaginary beard. Old Hal pointed to the daggers and Briars eyes lit up. "an excellent choice lady, they are very fine, what price were they going for?" he asked turning his head over to Old Hal. Sandry not liking any of this at all, decided to just leave.  
  
"it doesn't matter, were leaving" her voice was slightly commanding as she pulled at Rhusha's arm and Daja's, Briar narrowed his eyes.  
  
"you cant just leave half way through a sell, that's bad manners" he stated leaning against the stall, his eyes trained on Sandry. Sandry turned around and sneered  
  
"well, then I'm very sorry, but we must leave, we're wanted back." Turning around again she was about to leave when Briar was now standing in front of her, a frown on his face.  
  
"you don't have the money do you" it was a statement, not a question, Sandry's eyes narrowed, this boy made her feel VERY uncomfortable and she was not going to have any of it, neither were her siblings who both had their weapons out and had them pointed at Briar. Eyeing them slowly he shrugged. "if you don't have the money Trader, then I suggest you keep your grubby hands away from things you cant afford" Sandry growled and was about to pounce when Daja pulled her away and all three of them left with Briar watching them leave, his eyes never leaving them until they were out of sight. Turning back to Old Hal he sneered. "and you shouldn't get all nervous when they pull out weapons, there's always someone watching, you know that!" with that Briar left the man to go back to his post.  
  
~*~  
  
Sandry still had a frown on her face, that little speech made by that boy had really grinded her nerves. They way in which he had spoke to her was demeaning and not something she would enjoy having done to her again. Both Daja and Rhusha were looking at her with small smiles on their faces. Sandry sighed and snapped out of her little musings to look about her.  
  
"Do you mind it I go for a while by myself/" she asked, looking at Daja, rather then Rhusha who would have denied her right away. Daja growled, she hated it when Sandry gave her that pouty face, it made her want to do whatever Sandry asked. Sighing she nodded her head and with a bright smile from Sandry the small girl ran off, looking for all the world like a kid again. Rhusha clucked his tongue at Daja before leaving the tall girl by herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Tris scrunched her face up when Briar arrived back next to her. "who're those traders?" she asked, scanning the crowd to find them again, the boy that had been with the two girls hadn't looked that bad, actually, to her he was down right scrumptious. Briar shrugged.  
  
"scabs I suppose, wanting to buy those daggers with no money, set that girl straight , she wont come back" Tris rolled her eyes.  
  
"you do realise that you'll scare all the girls away with the attitude that you have" Briar shrugged.  
  
"doesn't matter, never in one place long enough." Tris sneered, before fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
  
"oh Briar, your muscles are so muscly, and your eyes are like the meadows, and oh how I love you" Tris then cracked up laughing at the disgusted look on Briars face. "oh, shush, you love me, don't you" Briar looked at her incredulously.  
  
"why would I love you?" he asked, his eye brows raising into his hair line. Tris shrugged.  
  
"maybe its because I'm so beautiful and all." Briar snorted, keeping his eyes on the crowed, there had been something about that girl had been.off, shaking his head he turned to Tris.  
  
"I'm taking a break, I'll come get you when it's time to get back to the ship." Tris groaned but didn't object, watching as he jumped off the roof she sighed. 'he's never going to get a girl that way, now I wonder where that Trader boy went' licking her lips Tris scanned the crowed, but she always kept an eye on the fat merchant to make sure that nothing was stolen.  
  
~*~  
  
Sandry somehow found herself in one of the side streets, sighing she continued down it, hoping that it would lead her away from the hustle and bustle and to the beach where she had been headed. Coming up short in a dead end she stamped her foot in exasperation, she shoulders slumping slightly she berated herself on being so stupid. Shrugging off her self cursing she turned back to go the way she had come only to be faced with a group of seven or so boys, all held weapons of some kind. Rolling her eyes she pulled out her staff 'figures doesn't it, I get into a dead end and there's a gang of robbers there to meet me.' Getting into t fighting stance she waited for the to attack 'if their smart then they'll fight at the same time, if not, well it will be easier to get rid of them.'  
  
Shaking her cloak off her shoulders she crouched there, her light brown braid flowing in the wind, her clear blue eyes watching the boys sharply, her hands flexing slightly on the staff, and her shirt was billowing softly against her tanned skin. There was a moment of silence before the boys attacked, as one mass of steal.  
  
~*~  
  
Briar jumped from roof to roof, his destination was the beach, he was hot from the sun beating on his back and so stripping off his shirt he tied it around his waist. He was almost there when the sounds of fighting drifted to his ears. Smiling in excitement at the prospect of a good fight he changed his course slightly to head towards the sound of clashing metal.  
  
The sight that greeted him was rather amusing, there were four now still fighting and a small girl swinging a traders staff at them. Sitting down to watch Briar smirked as the girl took two more thieves down with a single swing of her staff before she was hit in the stomach hard, falling to the ground the girl clutched her side and glared at the remaining two thieves who were advancing on her. About to get up one of the thieves kicked her hard in the stomach, the wind was knocked from the girl and he could hear her cry out as pain gripped her body. The thieves then pulled out hidden knives and were about to stab the girl when she got up and swiftly kicked them to the ground with a sweep of her feet. Briar had been half up, ready to take care of the two thieves before he sat back down and watched the girl bring the last two thieves to unconsciousness. The girl looking at her handy work picked up her staff in one hand, her other was clutching her stomach, spitting out blood from her mouth the girl took one last look around before leaving the alley at a lopsided run.  
  
Briar sat shocked, the girl had looked his way slightly and her piercing blue eyes had swept past him, 'this girl from the markets' his mind rang out. Raising an eyebrow he jumped down from the roof and quickly searched the thieves pockets taking all their earnings, 'at least the fight wasn't a complete waste of time' Briar thought grinned as he clutched a sack full of jewels. Taking a swift look around Briar bowed to the thieves before darting off into the shadows ready to retrieve Tris and get back to the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Sandry breathed in heavily, her ribs ached, and her gut was clenching painfully, stifling a groan she hurried as fast as she could back to the docks, her vision darkened slightly but she held it off, searching the long line of ships that were docked her shuffled past other Traders ships looking for anyone familiar. Tears were in her eyes as another bout of pain wracked her body and crumpling to the ground Sandry let the groan of pain out. Looking up through blurry eyes she searched the faces that were around her. "DAJA.RHUSH-" her voice choked off as another stab at her stomach over took her. She could hear running feet but her vision again darkened before all went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Daja and Rhusha ran towards the yell that had come from Sandry, they had been back for a while and had sat idly on the side of the boat waiting for their sister to come back. They could see her, crumpled on the ground and both had flashes of when they had first seen her all those seven years ago in that abandoned, broken house. Pushing other traders out of the way they knelt beside their sister and turned her over, already forming bruises were forming on her small delicate face and arms. Glaring at the bruises Rhusha gently picked up his small sister and pulled her against his chest, Daja gripped her staff and both hurried back to their boat, not taking any notice of the stares that everyone gave them.  
  
~*~  
  
Tris and Briar were making their way back to their ship when Tris stopped and stared, a wide smile on her face as she watched the Trader boy from earlier that day go running past, his shirt was off and his muscles rippled under his brown skin. The girl from that day was next to him, both had worried looks on their faces. Briar stopped and watched as Tris licked her lips, rolling his eyes he stepped in front of her line of vision. "I have my shirt off and you don't look at me like that" Tris glared and moved her head around to continue looking at the Trader boy.  
  
"well, he looks better then you" she replied tartly. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she watched him come back carrying the girl from that morning against his chest. "whose she?" Tris stated jealousy in her voice clear for Briar to hear. Chuckling he turned to look at what she was glaring at and sighed.  
  
"I think she's stalking me, everywhere I go she's there" he stated in an annoyed voice. Tris turned her attention from the sweaty Trader boy to her brother.  
  
"what?" Rolling his eyes Briar pointed at the girl she had been glaring at.  
  
"she got in a fight with some thieves, excellent fighting, and I got a large some of jewels for her effort" laughing lightly he grabbed Tris's wrist and pulled her over to their ship, they were leaving that night, they were headed for some port near Winding Circle, they had some job about capturing some woman named Rosethron. Tris growled and pulled her arm free of Briar's strong grasp before stalking in front of him, taking quick glances at the retreating figure of the Trader boy and sighing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ so??? That make it more interesting hahahah ROSETHRON!!!! Oh there in for a surprise. Yes they do have magic, I just made their lives a little different. So like it? Hate it? Don't really care?? Well I need to know so review review review!!! 


	3. Sink This Ship Part one Newbies and a Di...

Fly with the Angels  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Ammon and Sammon hahahahaha  
  
AN/ ok, Sandry's 17, Daja 17, Rhusha 19, Tris 18, Briar 19, Hanu 16, Evvy 14, Pasco 15. Oh and Sandry is still the Duke's neice and princess of Namorn, but they think she's dead. Also I have no idea how to speak trader talk so im making it up, don't hit me :D  
  
Chapter two: Sink this Ship-part one-newbies and a disk  
  
Tris and Briar stopped dead in their tracks once they had made it to the ships deck, there stood three newbies, one boy and two girls. The first girl had black silky hair that went just past her shoulders, creamy skin and very dark eyes. "I'm, Evumeimei, or Evvy, whatever you want" she stated, hands on her hips and a cold look to her eyes, Tris grinned at her.  
  
"I'm Tris, head female onboard, this here is Briar, you don't need to worry about him" Briar scowled but said nothing, his green eyes watching the boy.  
  
"Pasco," he stated, a grin stretching across his face. Briar seemed unfazed and looked to the last girl, she was about fifteen or so, blonde hair that fell down her back, her brown eyes were large and her lips were in a pout. Briar sneered, the girl knew she was pretty, and well, was flaunting her well developed chest for the whole world to see, Tris took an instant disliking to the girl just as Briar did.  
  
"I'm Hanu" her voice was girly and Briar grunted.  
  
"what can you three do?" he asked, his mind going back to when he had first met Tris and he grinned predator like. Evvy rolled her eyes  
  
"I'm the damned cooks help" she stated, loosing interest in what was going on fast. Pasco grinned.  
  
"I've got a good hand with nets" he stated and they all looked to the girl Hanu. She looked at them with a what she thought was a sexy look whereas everyone who was around her kind of snorted in amusement.  
  
"what do you think I do?" Tris burst out laughing  
  
"do you really want to know?" all cracked up at what Tris was thinking while Hanu just glared.  
  
"I' the house keeper" she stated angrily, before turning her brown eyes on Briar and smiling sultrily. Briar turned his gaze away from the girl and grabbed Tris by the arm.  
  
"well don't just stand there, get a move on" he growled to the new comers before hulling Tris into the galley for something to eat.  
  
"so.what did you think of that Trader boy?" she asked, her eyebrows raising upwards, Briar looked at her strangely  
  
"what do you think I am? Some kind of homosexual person?" he asked, a slightly amused tone to his voice. Tris smirked.  
  
"well, I thought it was quite obvious" she snorted and jumped out of the way before Briar could kick her. Smiling cheekily she grabbed at the bag that was hung from his belt. Opening it up she looked through it before pulling out a slightly dulled metal circle, creasing her brow and hopping around in the galley to get out of Briars reach she held it up to the sun. The small metal disk had a hole in the top, it was obviously a piece from a necklace but it looked so old and worn and there was the smell of the sea on it as well as a girl. Tilting her head to the side she traced her hand along the metal disk and felt the grooves in the disk. Dropping the bag to the ground she walked purposefully out of the galley leaving a confused Briar behind.  
  
"what is it?" he asked running to catch up to her and looking over her shoulder to the thing that was in her hands.  
  
"don't know, I' going to ask Jihan what the symbols mean." She stated flashing the metal disk at Briar. Rolling his eyes Briar turned back to the galley and went inside, intent on going through his treasure sack to see if there were any good things that could be placed in his small wooden chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Sandry awoke in her small room that she shared with Daja and her 'mother,' looking around she went to tug on her necklace that Daja had made for her when she had joined the family officially but felt it missing, frantic she jumped from the bed, ignoring her injuries and pulled her bed apart to find it. Not finding it there she tried to calm herself as she felt short of breath and choked with tears. "where is it? Where is it?" she continued chanting as she searched all around the room, not finding it she collapsed on the bed and let tears stream down her face.  
  
Daja hearing Sandry stopping around in the room opened the door and saw the distraught look on her sisters face. "Dri' what is it?" Daja asked walking swiftly to the smaller girls side.  
  
"I've lost it, oh Daj' its gone, I. I cant find it, its gone" Sandry broke down into fresh tears and cried onto Daja's shoulder. Confused Daja looked at Sandry as if she was crazy  
  
"lost what?" she asked searching the room to see if she could see anything sticking out.  
  
"the..the disk" she said through her sniffing. Daja sighed and patted her back.  
  
"its ok Sandry, its ok, we know your our family, you don't need it anymore?" Daja said soothingly, patting the sobbing girls back. Sandry lifted her head, wiping her tears off her face she faced the door angrily and stood up.  
  
"I'll kill them, the bast-"  
  
"SANDRY" Daja shouted astounded by the girls sudden burst of anger and her almost swearing.  
  
"what?" Sandry asked and shrugged "ive been living on the seas for seven eyars, of course ive picked up on the curses everyone utters" she stated, her anger gone as well as her tears and she smiled impishly. A little bumped around by Sandry's mood swings she sighed and muttered something that sounded like  
  
"time of the month" before she stood up and wrapped a long brown arm around Sandry's shoulder, "come on, were going now, no point in staying since we've finished with most of the trades" Sandry nodded and ran ahead of Daja, ready to climb up the mast to the crows nest, her favourite place on the entire boat. Daja just shook her head and looked around at the devastation that was their room, shrugging she sighed "ill let mum handle it" she stated and followed the now happy Sandry up the steps, careful not to bang her knee on the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Tsni, Sandry Saati, Jhirga," Jihan stated running his calloused hands over the small disk. Tris stood there with her hands on her hips.  
  
"well what does it mean?" she asked raising a red eyebrow, Jihan grinned at her  
  
"family, Sandry my close friend, forever" Tris took the disk and sighed sadly, she was hoping it would be something more exciting, shrugging she pulled herself up onto the ropes and headed out to the jib to untie the sail. Jihan watched her for a moment before shrugging and going back to work, they were leaving right away, never stay too long in one place, get caught other wise.  
  
~*~  
  
both The Raven Wing and the Shri-Delhi pulled out from the harbour at the same time, both large boats headed out to the open seas, in the same direction, neither crew taking note that their destinies would be interwoven together.  
  
~*~  
  
Already making its way to the harbour at Winding Circle was the Wave Rider, the rival pirates to Briars fathers chain. They were waiting for a chance to get rid of their enemy and take reign over the pirating empire that for too long was held under Damian Moss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN/ sorry, this is just a filler kind of, and im sorry to Briar Triss fans but well err I like Sandry more. Please don't hurt me but well there will be major Briar Triss friendship and flirting as is the way of the lovely Triss in this fic, oh I love it hahaha, she's boys crazy. But to me I feel that both Briar and Triss would think that they are more like family then get into a more intimate relationship. Although I will make Briar very protective of Triss, oh a big brother awww. So yeah I hope this doesn't put you off my fic though. Ok well stay tuned for the next chapter people. Love yah.  
  
Signing out  
  
Sujakata 


	4. Sink This Ship Part Two Oh Hell No!

Fly with the Angels  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: Hilana, Babooshka, banana, Camp writer, lilac blossom fairy, sweet lil angel, Storm Mage, wordpainter, Swim Freak, Muslima, Someone~Somewhere, Krazy Kitty, (the person who has no name), Venus Smurf, 'With time..anything can happen' and Panda from Enemaldae. Thanks for the reviews hahaha, I love them.  
  
AN/ ok, I know its been short and if you didn't read my last AN/ is said that I think its more of a S/B fic then B/T, although there will be major B/T friendship and flirting cause I love Tris and I think its better for her character to be more out going, also everyone will have someone to be with. I think this will be S/B, T/R (Rhusha) and D/K (Kirel) *is that how you spell his name?* And its taken me forever because I just had exams and all of that end of year thing, with my formal and FINISHING HIGH SCHOOL I've been very busy so I hope you all forgive me. I'll make this as long as I can to make up for it! This chapter contains all the excitement, and I know exactly what is going to happen. Watch out for OOC-ness it will be there.  
  
Rating: PG-13+  
  
Chapter Three: Sink This Ship- Part Two- Oh Hell No!  
  
  
  
Clouds were gathering quickly and the sky went from a beautiful blue to a raging tapestry of grey and black, the waves followed the tempests direction and churned violently, a storm was brewing and by the looks of it, it was going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
The Wave Rider was waiting, just inside the small cove for the next ship to come by, the informants had given the information that the next ship coming to Winding Circle Harbour was going to be the ship that Capitan Moss was commanding. Waiting and watching they saw the bow of the ship come past the cove, signalling quietly the Wave Rider went after the ship in hot pursuit.  
  
~*~  
  
Sandry and Daja were up on the mast, watching the waves with trepidation  
  
"do you think we'll reach winding Circle before the storm hits?" Sandry asked, turning to look at her sister next to her, the black girl grinned and shook her head  
  
"of course not, what kid of storm would that be if it didn't try and make our way hard?" Sandry sighed and turned her attention back to the ropes, the wind was picking up and blowing the stray strands of blonde hair into her face, scowling she turned to look at Daja to see her facing the wind and smiling into it 'she really does love it when it storms like this, its almost like she gets off on it' smiling ruefully the smaller girl twisted in her seat and turned to look over at the cliffs that were in the distance, lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the world for a brief second, and in that moment Sandry could have sworn she'd seen a ship come out from behind the cliffs and was headed straight towards them.  
  
"DAJA!" Sadry shouted to be heard above the gale force winds, the taller girl halted in getting up and turned to look at her sister  
  
"WHAT?" Sandry turned and pointed back over to where she'd seen the ship  
  
"THERE'S A SHIP OVER THERE!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I SAID, THERE'S A SHIP, OVER THERE" Daja turned her attention to the way Sandry was pointing and waited for the lightning to strike, as the forked tongue of electricity snaked over the clouds Daja saw the ship and recognised it as belonging to a Pirate franchise. Daja's dark brown eyes widened considerably as she watched the ship ride the growing waves, they were headed straight for them and their ship was much bigger,  
  
"IT'S GOING TO TEAR US APART" she screamed and without even waiting for Sandry she practically flew down the ropes to tell her father. Sandry decided to stay where she was and keep watch on the progress of the ship.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye another shape caught her attention and turning that way she again waited for the lightning to give light, and there was another ship, just to the side and back from them 'it looks like more pirates, are they trying to box us in or something?' searching the deck below her for anyone she pulled out a small stone from her pouch and threw it at the person beneath her, they looked up and revealed themselves as being Rhusha, the slightly older boy quickly climbed the ropes and hung from on hand to be level with Sandry  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" Sandry turned and pointed  
  
"THERE'S ANOTHER SHIP!" Rhusha followed her hand and kept his eyes level to where she was looking, then Sandry pointed to where the other ship was and Rhusha again followed before nodding his head  
  
"STAY UP HERE, TIE YOURSELF ON, ITS GETTING ROUGHER, KEEP WATCH...OK?" Sandry nodded to her brother and pulled one of the free ropes over to her and began to tie herself to the mast, Rhusha helped her with his free hand and making sure she was secure went back down to relay the message to everyone else.  
  
~*~  
  
Briar was barking orders to everyone, his father and first mate were trying desperately to hold on to the helm and keep the ship in as straight a line as possible, a lot of the men were either up on the boom and mast or were in the nets fixing the jibs, Tris was up in the crows nest watching the ship that was rather close to them, in her hands were binoculars, Briars attention went to her as she was frantically calling for someone from below, looking around and realising that everyone else was too busy Briar scaled the ropes and hulled himself to where Tris was  
  
"WHAT?" Tris handed him the binoculars and put them in the direction of the other ship  
  
"ITS THEM, FROM THE MARKET PLACE, THE GIRL IS UP ON THE HIGHEST MAIN SAIL, SHE'S POINTING AT SOMETHING, I CANT MAKE OUT WHAT IT IS!" Briar followed what Tris was saying and watched at the blonde haired trader was telling the tall dark skinned trader from the market place something, then she pointed right at him...well the ship, both were looking in his direction and then she again pointed at something further away, Briar followed and that was when he caught site of the Wave Rider, Briar cursed 'great, just peachy,' Briar turned the binoculars back to the girl who was now tying herself to the mast and he nodded in approval. Handing the binoculars to Tris he grabbed a rope and pulled it around Tir's waist and tied it tightly.  
  
"IT'S THE WAVE RIDER, I'LL GO AND TELL DAD, YOU KEEP ME UPDATED, UNDERSTAND" he waited for Tris to nod and was about to launch himself over the side before he turned back "WATCH THAT SHIP AS WELL, THEY HAVE NO PART IN OUR FUED, THEY GET CAUGHT UP IN IT WE HELP" Tris smirked and nodded her head, sure she'd keep an eye out for the ship, maybe a certain trader boy in particular.  
  
Briar looked above his head and cursed, the clouds were churning just as much as the water, he looked back at the sea just in time to see a large wave headed for the ship  
  
"WAVE!" he cried out and grabbed on to something just before the thick and powerful wall of water hit the side of the ship and knocked it sideways, water washed over the deck, kicking legs from under people and pushing the pirates bodies backwards towards the opposite side of the ship, those that weren't holding on were tossed against the railing where they held on for dear life. The water cleared away and all on deck spluttered and took in great gulps of breath before continuing with their duties, all were now on the watch for more waves that would crash over the side of the ship.  
  
~*~  
  
"WERE GOING TO RAM INTO HER CAPTAIN" the first mate screamed, their ship loamed over the smaller vessel as they rode the crest of the wave before crashing full force into the ship, the bow slicing through the wood of the smaller ship as if it were tissue paper, screams were heard and panicked shouting as the Pirate ship Wave Rider passed right through the ship and continued on, the deck of the pirate ship was littered with wood debris from the other ship and all the crew members began to throw the wood over the side of the boat.  
  
Sandry opened her eyes, she felt disorientated and she quickly untied herself from the rope, she could hear men shouting, and they weren't familiar voices, looking around her, her heart quickened its pace and she jumped up, her trader staff that was stiff connected to her back was out in front of her in a second, she was on the deck of the ship that had just destroyed hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Daja broke to the surface of the water and looked around her, the waves were rising high above her and her breath caught in her throat 'I'm going to die.' A shout caught her attention and she turned in the water sharply in time to see her brother ride over the top of a wave and out of sight, frantically Daja swam after him, her toned muscles rippling underneath her wet clothes 'where is Sandry?' She made it to her brother who had been swimming against the current to get to her. They both grabbed on to each other and looked around them as the swirling mass of dark grey water.  
  
"WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE?" Rhusha questioned, he spat out some sea water and his eyes searched the vast amount of water. Daja shrugged and was still looking around when she caught sight of a ship, it was coming along side of them, it was not the one that had collided into them, but the one that had been trailing them. Daja grabbed tighter onto Rhusha and pulled him after her, they had to get out of the water and if that ship was their only way then so be it. 'if we get on to the ship we might be able to spot Sandry, oh please be safe baby girl'  
  
They were close to it now and both brother and sister could see the people on deck looking down and them, roped in their hands 'they're going to help us' Rhusha sighed in relief, the ropes were thrown into the water and both traders grabbed on to the slippery rope and tied it around their waists. Then quickly and efficiently they were hulled up and into the ship. Both didn't even look at the people who had saved them, nor did they acknowledge them when they tried to talk, both were searching anxiously through the waters for their sister Sandry.  
  
"I SAID ARE YOU OK?" This time Daja turned angrily to the girl that was talking to them, she was around the same age as her, with red hair and steal blue-grey eyes.  
  
"NO!, HELP US SEARCH FOR SANDRY!"  
  
'Sandry, sandry, where was that name familiar? Oh, the disk, the name on the disk.' Tris turned back to the tall trader girl  
  
"WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?" this time the trader boy turned to her and Tris felt her heart flutter slightly at the worried look on his face  
  
"BLONDE HAIR, SHORT," 'oh his voice is so.ah, beautiful' Tris quickly slapped herself mentally for being an idiot at a time like this and nodded her head, she grabbed her binoculars from her pouch and sweeped over the waves in search for a flash of colour.  
  
"THERE!" the shout from the trader girl 'hell these people must have hawk eyes' all on deck turned to where the girl was pointing, on the other pirate ship they could see a young girl with a long braid of flaxen hair fighting with a trader staff against the crew member on the Wave Rider  
  
"THERE'S TOO MANY RHU, WAY TOO MANY FOR 'DRI" Rhusha shook his head  
  
"SHE'S SMART, SHE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING"  
  
all who were on deck at that moment came over to the side rail, forgetting all about the storm to watch the small trader girl fighting against twenty cut throat pirates. Briar, being the only one up in the ropes sowlded down at the group of staring people, glaring he climbed down quickly and pushed his way over to where Tris was standing  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" Tris hit his shoulder and pointed to the other ship, his eyes narrowed against the pelting rain that was soaking everyone to the bone and then his eyes widened 'two fights in one day, this girl gets in to way too much trouble' a gasp from beside him broke his little thoughts and his eyes were immediately brought back to the girl who was now clutching at her arm and slowly backing up to the mast, the blonde girl had replaced her staff back into its clasps and she continued to back up  
  
"WE HAVE TO HELP HER" Rhusha place a restraining hand on Daja's arm  
  
"WHAT CAN WE DO?" all on board the Raven Wing watched as the girl looked frantically around, for some reason the whole scene onboard the Wave Rider was very clear to all watching, and then with a lurch the blonde girl was scaling the ropes, heading for the main sail. They could all see the pirates cussing and yelling silently at the girl before following her at a fast rate, the young trader however had a head start and she was already walking steadily across the wood to the outer edges, and that was when everyone aboard the Raven Wing realised what she meant to do...she was going to jump  
  
"oh hell no" Tris stated, her eyes widening, Daja and Rhusha were screaming for all they were worth, some of the men were shaking their heads and Briar's eyes narrowed 'this just might work' he thought before pushing past everyone around him and going over to where the coiled ropes were and pulled the longest one he could find, he tied it to the mast securely with the sturdiest knot he knew of and then tired to other end around his waist before he went to the closest point of his ship to where the girl was going to jump and he dived off the ship right into the water. Tris turned just in time to see Briar dive off the side of the boat and she ran over to where he last was, her eyes darting into the water, the two traders had followed her, there, Briar's head broke the surface and he was pounding away with his powerful arms into the water, carrying himself closer to the Wave Rider.  
  
~*~  
  
Sandry watched at the pirates landed on the same plank of wood she was standing on, it was now or never, wincing slightly at the pain in her shoulder where one of the pirates had been lucky enough to lodge his dagger in, she turned to face the water and closing her eyes jumped off. There was an eerie quiet as she fell and then as soon as she touched the water the sound came crashing back as her head disappeared under the swirling water. Thrashing hard Sandry swam quickly to the surface, just before she had jumped she'd caught sight of the other ship, she'd just have to hope that she had enough strength to get to it. Gasping for breath once she crashed through the waves into salty air and turned around to get her bearings, once she located the other ship she headed off, dragging herself through the water with slow but steady strokes.  
  
She was tiering quickly, her muscles were protesting and she could feel herself slowing down drastically 'I cant do it' her lungs burned for more air and her vision was darkening, the last thing she remembered seeing was a flash of green eyes before she blacked out.  
  
~*~  
  
Briar thanked his lucky stars that he'd found just as she'd passed out. He had no idea why he was relieved, but he was and so supporting the girl with one of his arms he tugged on the rope around him roughly to tell the others to start pulling him and the girl back in. it took a while but he felt it, the slow tug of the rope on him and the movement, they were pulling them back. This gave him time to look down at the girl he held in his arms, she was beautiful, a stubborn chin, delicate nose, tanned skin, and long luscious black eyelashes that curled in crescent moons against her cheeks. She was surprisingly light, even if her staff was awkward and weighed her down slightly, and he could feel her muscles beneath her clothes 'hmm, not to shabby at all.' He could see the ship clearly now and he smiled as he saw Tris 'who would have thought, me, Briar Moss, this girls knight in shining armour.' At that he chuckled as he and the girl were pulled over the side of the ship and to safety.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sujakata: did that even make any sense? I don't know, I have a cold and my head is all stuffed..full of snot, ok I think that was way too much information. Remember to review THANKYOU!!!! Oh and I appologise for my spelling and grammar errors, I suck at English! 


End file.
